From Birth
by DarkAngelYoru
Summary: This is my first fanfic. It will be all about Draco and his life how he want's to be and why he is the way he is. Can he change or will he never learn read and find out. If you like this i will update. Will end up being rated M. please R&R, good or bad i want to know how you feel about this story.
1. How it all started

_**From Birth**_

 _ **By DarkAngelYoru**_

 _ **~I do not own harry potter~**_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

From the moment we are born we start to learn from the people around us. Our parents make the biggest impact on who we become, how we act, and what we believe in. Can we overcome what we are taught? The first thing I can remember is my father and mother fighting because she had taken me to muggle London, to play in a park and get ice cream. That was when I learned being none magical was not expectable. I was four years old then. When I was 7 I learned about blood. My parents took me to Borgin and Berks book store in Dyogon Ally. There was a little girl running around. She had red hair, brown eyes, and light skin with freckles. I just wanted to play so I chased after her. She started a game of tag and we laughed till she ran right in to my father followed by me. He was mad. He called her a blood traitor and dragged me home. That night he explained blood purity and what he called Mudbloods. How we as Purebloods were better. Mother started to defend the little girl to father. She said she wasn't being taught so she wasn't a blood traitor. That was the first time I saw my father hit her. I didn't understand but I didn't want my father to be mad so I played along. 4 years later I started Hogwarts. All the things I said and did back then I wish I could take back. Everything I said and did to Granger, Weasley and Potter. I didn't hate then in fact I liked them. I liked what they stood for. Granger alone put everything my father ever told me to shame. Mudbloods he said where dirty, ugly, dumb, and liars, but Granger, she was beautiful and clean, smart and honest as could be. The Weasley's he had said where poor pigs and blood traitor's that were covered in filth and had to share one room. Though they didn't have much I found it was because they had so many kids. I would have loved more family. The only sign of a pig was when Ronald was eating but that was only him. None of them were covered in filth and do to pictures I had seen here and there they lived in a rather big home. I didn't know how to feel about the blood traitor part because the more I thought about it the more I felt that there was nothing wrong with it. Potter was so many things to my father but I didn't see any of it. Potter as far as I could tell just cared about everyone and wanted to just live like a normal wizard. And just for living he was supposed to die. By the time I hit my 5tyh year I hated what I had become. All I wanted was to be myself and not this lie I was taught from birth. However my hopes of changing were smashed that summer when my father told me I was to become a death eater and serve the Dark Lord.

AN: if you like this so far let me know and I will write more.


	2. my mission

_**From Birth**_

 _ **Chapter 2**_

Getting the Dark Mark was excruciating, It had been two weeks and it still felt like a knife in my arm. Uncle Severus told me it hurt this much because I wasn't fully committed to the Dark Lord and I should keep that to myself or I would be punished for disloyalty. Over the rest of the summer I pulled away from my friends and family only leaving my room for the mandatory bloody Death eater meetings. The last one of the summer I was given my task.

"Draco, I have a mission for you. I want Hogwarts and there is something standing in my way, do you know what that is?" the Dark Lord asked in a hissing voice.

"Um… Dumbledore my Lord?" I asked him not looking at him but at my Uncle hoping he would step in and help the snake to forget I was even here, but no luck.

"Yes. I want you to kill him. And get us in to the school. There is a vanishing cabinet in the room of requirement, before you make your move to kill the old foul I want you to fix it, so we may use its partner in Borgin and Burkes. Do you accept Draco?" Voldemort finished staring at me.

"Yes my Lord, It would be an honor" I said in a flat voice looking down now as if I was bowing my head to him.

Later in my room my mother begged me to leave… "Go in to hiding, ask to order if you have to Draco tell them everything but don't do this he means for you to die. He knows you can't kill Dumbledore. This is all because your Father failed…"

"Mother Stop, I can't run. I won't, I have to keep you safe. If I run he will kill you, and getting to damn brand on my arm would have been for nothing." I yelled at her. "leave me be now Mother I have a job to do." I opened my door for her and then slammed it closed once she was past it.

"How am I going to do this" I yelled in my head punching to wall next to me in frustration. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the book I had been reading before I left. Cursed objects of the 1800's, next to it was a Photograph of me and my friends from last year in the great hall. I moved to my chair and picked up the photo. Then I saw her in the background talking to the Weasley girl. Everything came crashing down. I had my plan. "Thank you Granger." I smiled at the photo speaking to myself. She was too smart for her own good.

I walked to my bed photo and book in hand and plopped down feet crossed and head on my pillow. When I was comfortable I stared at Hermione taking her in. Her hair was still wild but not as bad. Her skin was smooth and her smile was intoxicating. Why haven't I seen it before? Granger was beautiful. That thought made me stop breathing. Why would I think that? I can't think about her it's not safe. I have a mission and I can't mess up my mother's life depends on this. Throwing the picture down and grabbing the book to read up one what I would need to kill my headmaster.


End file.
